intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Veil
Veil was the adoptive daughter of Vernon and Hannah, who raised her to be a doctor. She was in a relationship with Sunny, and had a son with him, Henry. Biography Early life Being an orphan since infancy, Veil was given to Hannah and Vernon, as a reward, from Quinn; when Hannah saved Lydia’s life after giving birth to Ryder. It was also implied that she grew up with Jade. She gained the proper knowledge to become a doctor and possess her own clinic. At some point in her life, she met Sunny because Quinn demanded her to comfort him. Pregnancy and parents’ death One night while tending to a patient in her clinic, Veil was visited by Sunny. While lying in bed together that night, Veil revealed that she was pregnant. Shunned by Sunny, Veil tried to convince him to leave the Badlands and that she “heard stories” of safe places to seek refuge. Days later, Veil got unexpected word that her parents were murdered. Questioning Sunny on who was responsible, Sunny confessed that Quinn was the murderer. Devastated, she sought comfort from Sunny. Much to Veil’s surprise, he promised to protect her, the baby, and to safely get them out of the Badlands. Eventually, Veil was visited by Jade, requesting her help to save Ryder—who had fallen comatose. Once Veil denied, Jade began to beg, making Veil realize his importance to her. Veil ultimately accepted and was brought to the baron’s estate. She diagnosed Ryder with a swollen brain injury and proceeded to perform decompressive craniectomy. Lydia, who initially opposed the surgery, was convinced after being informed of his dire life expectancy. Still with Ryder, Veil was approached by Quinn. He offered his condolences to her regarding her parents’ death and said that he would avenge their deaths by finding their murderer. He then continued to make it known that he was aware of Sunny and Veil’s relationship and that he would manage to “repay” her for Ryder’s surgery. That night, she was visited in her clinic by Sunny, who was wounded. Worried, she immediately tended to him. She questioned Sunny on the complications on having M.K. as a Colt and wanting to leave the Badlands, but Sunny reassured that everything would work out. However, M.K. returned to Veil, asking for help on translating a book about his village, Azra. Coincidentally, Quinn entered her clinic as M.K. stayed hidden. When questioning Quinn on what he wanted, he replied by stating that he wants his life saved. Visited by M.K. and Sunny once again, Sunny was angered after he discovered that M.K. had been visiting Veil behind his back. There, Veil learned that the book on Azra was their key on escaping the Badlands. As the two begin to converse, Veil revealed that she was Quinn’s personal doctor, and that it could ruin their chances to escape. Personality Assimilated into the lifestyle of her adopted parents, Veil was raised into a courteous young woman. She appeared to be selfless and caring towards her patients, lending a helping hand to others who seeked her expertise. For instance, she supported M.K. for weeks to translate a book although it was behind Sunny’s back. Nevertheless, not only was Veil supportive of the people close to her, but she was also very persistent. After learning about her pregnancy, she endlessly looked forward to leaving the Badlands and even considered going to disastrous lengths such as killing Quinn for the sake of their safety. Abilities Being a doctor, Veil possessed intelligence unlike the average Cog within the Badlands. Not only did she perform surgeries and stitch together minor wounds, she has also invented her own prosthetic limbs, calling them “mimics”, in order to give them to disabled/amputated patients. Appearances * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *She was one of the few people in the Badlands that knew how to read. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased